A Simple Trade
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: Darien went into Serena's room and did one of the most horrible things anyone can do: He read her diary. When Serena catches him will he be in trouble, or in love?
1. A Simple Trade

Author's Note: Okay storyline for this is a little weird. Somehow Darien found out that Serena is Sailor Moon. Yep. That's right. So he goes into her room and finds out other things about her.  
  
He climbed the tree in one leap. Her window was open and the family was gone on vacation. He jumped through the window silently and landed cat- like on her floor. He stood and looked at Sailor Moon's room. Her bedsheets were covered in bunnies and crescent moons. He laughed. That was her. A bunny of the moon. Her walls were pink and she had a desk covered in homework and tests.  
  
He picked up the test on top and his jaw dropped. "A hundred percent!" Why did everyone think she was stupid? He went through the others, all were ninety percent and above. He looked at the homework. It was flawless. He recognized some books from his courses. She was reading them and had little notes written along the pages. He had no idea she was this smart. He wasn't sure if Ami was even this smart.  
  
He opened her closet. Regular clothing and school uniforms in the front, but when he reached the back he pulled out a long, white dress. It was gorgeous. Had Serena ever worn this? He took a box from the top shelf. It was filled with photos he went through some of them. Serena always had the same hairstyle. He wondered why. He picked up a picture of himself. Raye must have taken it because Serena was in the background. He squinted. Serena was crying. He went through the rest of them. They were pictures of him and Serena. She was never smiling in any of them. He felt horrible inside. He came to a picture of Serena sitting on a park bench. She was smiling and the sun alluminated her every feature. He put the picture in his pocket.  
  
He put the pictures back and went over to her stereo. He looked at the CDs. They were mostly mixes. He pocketed one. He looked around the room. He wanted only one more thing. To read her diary. He knew it was a horrible thing to do, but he was curious. He pulled open his top desk drawer. There it was. Pink and covered in moons. He opened it to the first page.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Darien is such a creep! He keeps calling me Meatball Head. It makes me super mad! I like my hairstyle. Besides what's wrong with it? And then he called me stupid. I'm not stupid. He's an idiot to think that. He would flip if he knew I knew most of the stuff he takes in his classes.  
  
I guess I should be writing more about being Sailor Moon and fighting the Negaverse, but it's nothing to write about really. Besides I saved all the newspaper clips talking about a "mysterious super girl". The only thing that makes the fight interesting is when Tuxedo Mask shows up. I feel like there is a connection between us.  
  
Mom's telling me to go to sleep. Until next time, Diary.  
  
Now he felt horrible. He was ruining Serena's life. That's what he was doing. He went ahead a few entries.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate Darien Shields!! He is pure jerk! He makes me feel lower. Like I'm nothing. One day he'll realize what kind of person I am and then he'll feel sorry. That's when it will be too late. Too bad for him.  
  
A teardrop marked the page. He couldn't believe he made Serena cry. She was right. He had finally realized what type of person she was. He couldn't believe he had been so dumb. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor.  
  
Someone kicked him over so that he faced upwards. "Darien? What the heck are you doing in my room you jerk?!"  
  
"Uh... I thought you were on vacation Serena."  
  
"I got sick!" She was in a pair of boxers and a huge t-shirt. Her nose was all red. "Why were you in my room?!" She looked on the bed where her diary was wide open. "You're dead!" She jumped on top of him and punched him in the face. She started slapping him. "You *slap* jerk! *slap* You *slap* read *slap* my diary!"  
  
He grabbed her wrist before she slapped him again. He stood up and lifted her off him. He dropped her and she landed on her butt. She stood up quickly. "Darien, you jerk!! Answer my question!"  
  
"I wanted to know more about you."  
  
"Well you can get to know my fist!" She tried to punch him again and he grabbed her fist and threw her onto the bed. He jumped out the window and on to the ground before starting to run. She followed close behind. She kicked it up a notch and jumped on top of him.  
  
"Oww." He muttered.  
  
"You better believe it. You can't run away."  
  
"Not when I have Sailor Moon after me."  
  
This made her anger flare even more. She stood up and grabbed his feet. She dragged him into her front door and into the living room. She locked the doors and windows. "There is no escaping now."  
  
"So I've noticed." He rubbed his chin which was purple from her punch and scraped from the face full sidewalk he had gotten.  
  
"Don't you even be a smart aleck! You asking for it already! You would be dead by now if it wasn't illegal!"  
  
"Thank God."  
  
She slapped him. His cheeks were red and turning purple. "Just shut up! You don't talk unless I tell you to." She paced around the room. He watched her silently. God she was strong! He felt like he had just gotten ran over by a steamroller twice. "Okay while I pace you are going to answer my questions. One, How did you know I'm Sailor Moon? Two, Why were you in my room? Three, How did you know I'm Sailor Moon? Four, Just how much of my diary did you read?"  
  
"I'll only answer your questions if you answer mine."  
  
"Deal. Now answer me!"  
  
"I knew you were Sailor Moon because...." He paused. She glared at him and he stuttered, "because I saw you transform."  
  
"But how? You're never around when I transform.... Unless... TUXEDO MASK!"  
  
He nodded and sighed. She laughed wickedly. "I beat up Tuxedo Mask!" She calmed herself. "Anyway next question."  
  
"I was in your room because...." He had to swallow his pride for this one. "I wanted to know what Sailor Moon was like. I mean really like. I didn't know you were so smart and I made you so sad...."  
  
She interrupted, "Now you do. What are your questions?" She seemed to be trying to compose herself.  
  
"Well... Have you ever worn the dress in the back of your closet?" Wrong question.  
  
"WHAT?! You looked in the back of my closet? You perv!" She slapped him again. Unlucky for him the feeling had come back and he was experiencing the full force.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was just wondering! Let me ask a new one!"  
  
"Fine Perv." She kept pacing. She decided she would have to use her other hand to slap from now on because the other one was turning blood red.  
  
"How did you get so strong? You're never that strong in battles."  
  
"Yes I am, but I hide it."  
  
"Why do you hide it?" He asked curious.  
  
"Because I'm not supposed to be the strongest scout. I'm supposed to be the one that they can all fall back on when they aren't the strongest. I'm the friend that's always there."  
  
"So how strong are you exactly?"  
  
"Stronger than Malachite and the rest of the scouts."  
  
"Wow. You don't need me do you?"  
  
"You know that's another reason I pretend to be so weak. You always sit there in the shadows where no one can see you. Well I have to make you pay for the rainbow crystals you steal."  
  
"Oh." He couldn't believe she had seen him there the whole time.  
  
"That's it! If you keep quiet about me being Sailor Moon you get something in return."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"I keep quiet about Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"I'd rather have something different in return."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, but it wouldn't really bother me if you told anyone about me. I could just deny it and they'd believe me."  
  
"Well make up your mind so I can wake up from this nightmare. I'll give you anything."  
  
He said the first thing that came into his mind. "I want you to kiss me."  
  
"What?! YOU PERV!"  
  
"You said anything!"  
  
"Why the heck would you want.... THAT?!"  
  
"I don't know. It was just the first thing that came to my mind."  
  
"No! I won't do it! I'd be kissing my archenemy!"  
  
"And Tuxedo Mask." He threw in.  
  
She thought about it. "Okay I will if you change into Tuxedo Mask. I'll even change into Sailor Moon."  
  
"Deal." They both transformed and faced each other.  
  
Serena gulped and tried to tell herself her dream was finally coming true. She stood on her tip toes. Darien draped the cape around her back and their lips met. It was the most spine tingling thing Serena had ever experienced. It felt right and perfect. It took a full two minutes before she regained control and remembered it was Darien. She pulled away, but kept her eyes closed. She licked her lips to savor it again. "Well, I guess that's it then." She said. She detransformed and opened the door. Darien reappeared in Tuxedo Mask's place.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later Serena."  
  
"Later." She shut the door behind him and leaned against. Why had that felt so good? Why did she yearn for more? It was just Darien. Wasn't it?  
  
Author's Note: Please review. Thanks a bunch! 


	2. Serena's Turn

Darien walked home wondering why the heck his lips were still tingling and why he felt like turning around to see Serena again. Instead he kept walking, but couldn't shake the feeling that he'd kissed her before.  
  
That night Serena had her own plans. She jumped out her window and ran across Tokyo to an apartment building. She jumped from a tree to a balcony on the second floor. She slid the glass door open and stepped into Tuxedo Mask's bedroom. He was there sleeping, but she didn't bother him. Instead she was going to explore his apartment.  
  
She stepped out of his bedroom into his living room. She went to the stereo first. She took the CD out and couldn't believe it was one of her mixes. She thought about taking it back, but left it there. She visited other rooms. Nothing caught her eye. Then she saw the pictures sitting on the table. One was a little boy in an orphange. He had dark hair and eyes.  
  
"Darien?" she asked silently. Another was of a woman and a man holding a black haired baby. The woman had long pink hair and red eyes. She was smiling and the sunlight sent streaks of silver through her hair. The man had dark hair and eyes and, as Serena noted, he was quite handsome. He had strong arms and looked strikingly familliar.  
  
"Darien's parents," Serena said. She'd heard the story of their death from Andrew. She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled. She picked up the last picture of the dark haired boy. He was holding a rose and their was a small blonde girl laughing with him. Her hair was in meatballs.  
  
It struck Serena right then and there that the boy she had met the day Sammy was born had been Darien. She had caught him crying and cheered him up. She saw him again a few weeks later, but never visited him after. The memory had slipped to the back of her mind. She started crying again. All those years alone and she could have changed it. She could have kept visiting him and they could have been friends. She sighed.  
  
She went back into the bedroom and looked at Darien. The moonlight fell across his pale face. A child's face, she thought. The covers were twisted into a knot at the end of the bed liked he'd tossed and turned for a long time. His dark hair was tickling his nose. Serena moved it gently away. She held back a giggle at his purple chin and cheeks. Signs of her earlier attack. She looked at the picture on his beside table. It was a picture of her laughing. She knew that she should have searched him before he left the house. He'd gotten away with a picture and a CD.  
  
She giggled again and opened his closet. Nothing unusual really. She pulled a shoe box from the top shelf. She took the lid off and glanced inside. There were sketchings of a girl inside. She was wearing a long dress with no sleeves. Her hair was long and up in two ponytails, but her face was blurred. No features showed. It was just there.  
  
All of a sudden someone picked her up from behind. She was scooped into Darien's arms.  
  
"Uh-oh. Somebody's a snoop," Darien said smiling.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to find out anything about you?"  
  
"I hid everything earlier." He dropped her onto the bed and laid down beside her. "So what do you find out anyway?"  
  
"I found out that you are extremely neat person. I've never seen a house this clean. Oh you're a thief too."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"You are a great artist, but you didn't finish any of the sketches."  
  
"I couldn't. I've never seen her face."  
  
"She's a real person?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think. I've only seen her in my dreams."  
  
"Oh a dream girl. Is that why you toss and turn?"  
  
"I guess, but forget about her. Tell me other things you found out."  
  
"Well... I found out that you're a, um, very lonely person."  
  
Darien nodded solemnly. "It's hard when you're young, but I've gotten used to it. I've got you and Andrew and Raye though."  
  
Serena winced, "Are you and Raye still dating?"  
  
"Well I guess not. I kind of hope not. It's a lot more entertaining when I'm with you."  
  
Serena punched him jokingly, "Very funny. You better watch it, buddy. I'll go Sailor Moon on your butt."  
  
Darien laughed, "What are you going to do? Throw a frisbee at me?"  
  
"Well it's a lot better than a rose!" They both started laughing at how ridiculous their powers were. Darien stopped abruptly and looked at Serena. She stopped too. He came closer and kissed her again.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and tried to push the voice in the back of her head away, but it came through and she broke away guiltily. She stood up and slipped towards the door. "I'll see you later Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Yeah Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena slid the door open and jumped to the tree. Darien stood out on the balcony and watched her go.  
  
What had made him kiss her, he couldn't figure out. Something inside him told him to. Now she was running away. 'Great job, Darien' he thought. 'Now she hates you.'  
  
But as Serena ran home she felt exactly the opposite of what he thought. She was almost positive that she was in love with him.  
  
Author's Note: I like this story! It's fun to write. Anyway please review. It's great reading your thoughts on my thoughts. Or whatever. Bye-bye! /*^_^*\ 


	3. Raye's Storm

Serena walked to school with her head up searching the street for any signs of Darien. Of course she was looking the other way when she turned the corner and ran into someone. She prepared herself to hit the ground, but she didn't. In one swift movement Darien had slipped his arm around her back and caught her.  
  
"Hey Serena," he said. He was only inches away from her lips and was dying kiss her.  
  
"Hi Darien," she said. 'Please, oh, please,' she thought, 'kiss me again!'  
  
But fate hated her at that very moment and Raye turned the corner. "What's going on here?"  
  
Darien looked up at Raye and managed to pull off a smile. He dropped Serena in surprise and she scowled up at him. He tried to help her up while still keeping his eyes on Raye. "I was teaching Serena how to dance," he spat out. Serena tried to keep in her giggles.  
  
"You were teaching her how to dance in the middle of the sidewalk right before school?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
Serena clamped her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to keep the laughter in. Tears started streaming from her eyes.  
  
"I don't see what so funny SERENA!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
Serena immediately stopped laughing. "Well you wouldn't would you?" She started up again and they gave up on stopping her.  
  
"Darien were you about to... to... KISS her?" Raye said hand poised to slap him.  
  
"Maybe," Darien squeaked and winced.  
  
*SLAP* "You're such a freaking *slap* idiot! What gives you the right to *slap* kiss somebody else *slap* when you haven't even kissed me?!" *slap*  
  
Serena broke out laughing again. "You know," she said in a slur, "that isn't the first time this week somebody's slapped him like that! See those bruises? I did that!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"What was that for?!" Serena yelled. She slapped Raye back. They both started slapping each other like crazy until they were rolling around on the sidewalk.  
  
Darien sighed and grabbed Serena by the waist and pulled her off of Raye, kicking and fighting. "Stop it you two!"  
  
Raye stood up and narrowed her eyes. Her lip was bleeding and her cheeks were red. Her hair was a mess. "I swear Serena, you evil witch, you'll pay for this."  
  
Serena hissed in return. Darien stood between the two. "Come on Raye you don't mean that."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Maybe you do."  
  
Raye grunted and turned away. She walked off with an aura of fury so big everyone on the sidewalk got off it.  
  
"Thanks Darien. Sorry you got hurt so bad."  
  
"Well it's not the first time and I have a feeling it won't be the last."  
  
Serena rolled with laughter.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter, but I had no idea what I wanted to do. So here it is. Please review. 


	4. Author's Note Oh no

A bad little Author's Note....  
  
I'm sorry. I know there are a lot of stories I haven't finished, but most of them are from July and August and are very hard to finish because I've lost touch with them. Now, I may finish some of them at some point, but here is a list of the discontinued fics.  
  
A Simple Trade  
  
Love is Blind  
  
Who Are You?  
  
An Educated Crush  
  
The Man from the Past  
  
Exiled Wishes (will be finished whenever I get over the fact that this fic is cursed)  
  
The other unfinished fics that I still feel connected to, and are more likely to be updated or finished are:  
  
Moonlight Reflections  
  
Relived Memories  
  
No Ordinary Knight  
  
All the World is a Stage  
  
Mysterious Spy; Missing Princess  
  
And the other unfinished fic, Among the Wildflowers, will be finished for sure. Postively, absolutely.  
  
Sorry for any inconvenience, I just needed to pull myself from those six fics. Maybe one day I'll pick one up and read it again and get inspired, but the chances are slim. As for the other five, they better get finished. If they don't, I'm disappointed in myself.  
  
Until the next time,  
  
Ai No Senshi 


End file.
